The present invention relates to a bed, and particularly to a bed having barriers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hospital bed or a patient-care bed which includes siderails that move relative to each other.
It is known to provide beds having a support surface which can be manipulated to adjust the position of the person on the support surface. It is also known to provide barriers such as siderails, headboards, and footboards on these beds. When the support surfaces of these beds are manipulated to adjust the position of the person on the support surfaces, the barriers move relative to each other and often a gap between the barriers changes in dimension as the barriers are moved.
According to the present invention, a bed is provided having a bedframe and first and second siderails. The bedframe includes a deck support and a deck coupled to the deck support. The deck includes a first section and a second section configured to move between first and second positions relative to the deck support. The first siderail is coupled to the bedframe and the second siderail is coupled to the second section of the deck. The second siderail is configured to move relative to the second section of the deck to compensate for movement of the second section of the deck relative to the first section of the deck.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the second siderail is slidably coupled to the second section of the deck. The bed further includes a controller coupled to at least one of the first and second siderails to control relative movement of the first and second siderails to compensate for the relative movement the components of the bedframe.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a bed is provided that includes a bedframe and a siderail. The siderail is configured to rotate about an axis of rotation between first and second positions. The siderail is positioned from the axis of rotation by a first distance when in the first position and positioned from the axis of rotation by a second distance when in the second position. The second distance is greater than the first.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, a bed is provided including a bedframe, a first siderail coupled to the bedframe, and a second siderail. The bedframe includes a deck support and a deck configured to articulate. The second siderail is coupled to the deck and the second siderail is spaced apart from the first siderail by a distance to define a gap therebetween. The bed further includes means for moving at least one of the first siderail relative to the bedframe and the second siderail relative to the deck to maintain the distance between the first and second siderails due to the articulation of the deck. According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, the bed includes means for moving at least one of the first and second siderails to maintain the distance between the first and second siderails to compensate for the movement of the second siderail with the deck.
Additional features of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.